Hatakes Junior s
by pucca-hatake
Summary: kakashi y sakura tienen a dos pequeños moustros que ahora son ninjas...podran con las consecuensias? CAPITULO 5...
1. Chapter 1

mi segunda historia espero que la disfruten y...solo leanla y luego dicen

"" pensamientos

( ) Narradora

=inner/sakura=

Hatakes Junior´s

Cap.1.-Los nueve novatos

Era un mañana tranquila en konoha, hasta que suena el despertador

Pi, pi, pi,....

Que se escucha en una casa en donde se encontraban nuestros queridos protagonistas. Una mujer de unos 35 años ojos jade y pelo rosa, junto a su esposo de unos 49 años ojos negros y pelo gris se levantaba de su cama muy perezosamente.

¿?: Buenos días Kakashi-dijo muy dulce a su querido esposo Kakashi Hatake (N.D: más conocido como el "Ninja Copia" o "Kakashi Sharingan")

Kakashi: Buenos días Sakura, como amaneciste-dijo dándole un beso en los labios

Sakura: Bien y tú?-pregunto dándole otro beso en los labios

Kakashi: Pues la verdad…-no pudo acabar pues un ruido se escucho desde el cuarto de los niños

Corrieron para saber el origen de ese ruido, y cuando llegaron encontraron un bulto moviéndose y un niño riendo a carcajadas.

¿?: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja-se escuchaba una risa de un niño de 12años, pelo gris y ojos jade.

Sakura: Que pasa Sakumo?, porque te ríes así?-le pregunto al niño peligris

Sakumo: Es que ja, ja, ja Megu.. ja, ja,-no podía hablar pues le dio un ataque de risa que niel podía controlar

¿?: Ya cállate Sakumo, mamá ayúdame!-dijo una niña de 12 años, pelo rosa y ojos negros(N.D: a quien me recuerda)= Inner/Sakura: calla! =

Sakura: hay Megumi no sé porque siempre te caes de la cama –le dijo ayudándole a pararse

Megumi: lo siento mamá, pero ya se me hiso costumbre caerme de la cama

Sakumo: si sigues así estarás más torpe de lo que ya estas- dijo conteniendo la risa

Megumi: tu calla tonto!- dijo molesta ante ese comentario

Sakumo: Oblígame babosa!-le dijo en el mismo tono

Megumi: tu primero!

Sakumo: no tu primero!

Megumi: no tu!

Empezaron a pelear hasta que Kakashi hablo

Kakashi: qué bueno que amanecimos de buenos humores todos ^/ - dijo rascándose la cabeza y cerrando el único ojo visible (N.D: recuerden que en el ojo izquierdo lleva el sharingan)=Inner/Sakura: no tiene la máscara?=(N.D: no, ya nunca la usara).Al no escuchar palabra alguna abrió el ojo y se dio cuenta que estaba solo en el cuarto "que considerados" pensaba mientras salía de la habitación .

En la cocina se encontraba Sakura preparando el desayuno para sus dos pequeños demonios y su amado esposo.

Ya en la cocina todos empezaron a comer.

Megumi: que rico mamá, eres la mejor cocinera del mundo

Sakumo: déjate de halagos que no te salen

Megumi: y a ti quien te pregunto, torpe!- le dijo molesta

Sakumo: nadie solo recopilo los hechos!- le contesto de la misma manera

Megumi: así, pues que hechos?!

Sakumo: de que quieres que te aumenten la mesada –le dijo entre dientes

Megumi: no es cierto, solo digo la verdad- dijo roja de la vergüenza

Sakumo: no es cierto!!0\/0

Kakashi : ya basta, no pueden estar por lo menos 5 minutos sin pelear- le dijo mirándolos

Sakumo y Megumi: NO!!- lo dieron al mismo tiempo que se miraban como si se quisieran estrangular el uno al otro

(N.D: si que hermandad tan bonita)=inner/ sakura: calla y sigue con la historia=

Sakura: será mejor que le bajen o no permitiré que vean la tele-dicho esto los niños no hablaron hasta que megumi rompió el hielo

Megumi: oye Sakumo te puedo preguntar algo?

Sakumo: ya preguntaste- le contesto en seco

Megumi: bueno otra si?

Sakumo: hai

Megumi: es cierto que te gusta Nozomi!!??- con esa pregunta Sakumo se atraganto que si no fuera por Kakashi ya hubiera muerto

Sakumo con sonrojo en las mejillas pero nadie lo nota por que lleva la mascara (N.D: lo que pasa es que a los 5 años dijo que no se la quitaría hasta ser más fuerte que su papá): pero que pregunta es esa!!? De donde sacas esas tonterías!!??

Megumi: no lo sé solo se me ocurrió-caída anime por parte de Sakumo

Sakumo: pues………esto…………… siguiente pregunta- dijo algo apenado

Kakashi: vamos Sakumo es normal que te guste

Sakumo pensando en otras cosas: ¿eh?- se rasco la cabeza- ¿decías algo papá?- pregunto el niño

Sakura que sin darse cuenta le salió una pequeña risa- jajá-con solo reír todos la miraron-porque me miran así?

Kakashi: la mejor pregunta es porque te ríes así?

Sakura: pues, es que se parece tanto a ti, que hasta dice tus mismas palabras- fue lo único que dijo

……………………………(silencio)

Todos callaron ante ese comentario

Megumi: qué hora es?-pregunto mientras ella y su gemelo tomaban un jugo de naranja

Kakashi: son las 7:00 a.m, por- acto seguido vemos a los niños escupiendo el jugo por su boca (N.D: qué asco)=inner / sakura: voy a vomitar=

Sakumo y Megumi: QUE!!!- lo dijeron al mismo tiempo y asustados a la ves

Sakumo: tengo que irme, adiós!-con esas alcoba, agarro su protector y salió por la puerta de enfrente

Megumi: yo también, adiós!!-dijo lo mismo pero ella ya tenía puesto su protector, asi que nada mas salió por la puerta

Sakura: Kakashi estas bien?- le pregunto a su esposo el cual estaba bañado de jugo de naranja

Kakashi: mejor me cambio y me voy- y fue lo que hiso de limpio, se cambio de ropa (N.D: la cual estaba sucia) y se marcho para que el Hokage le dijera cual sería su equipo

Mientras tanto en otro lugar en la academia, se podía ver a 7 niños gennin de 12 o 13 años que esperaban ansiosos a ya tener un equipo

¿?: Donde están Sakumo y Megumi- pregunto una niña castaña ue llevaba como peinado una coleta muy larga

¿?: No lo sé, pero será mejor que no digan sus estúpidas excusas- contesto un niño castaño con el pelo corto parado (N.D: estilo naruto) y sus ojos eran de un color carmesí muy profundo

¿?: y si les paso algo!- dijo su gemela solo que con el pelo largo

¿?: No digas esas cosas Sora- dijo un niño de pelo café y ojos blancos

¿?: Daichi tiene razón, ellos están bien- dijo una niña de pelo rubio corto y grandes ojos blancos

¿?: Ustedes siempre tienen razón n-n - dijo una niña de pelo café y ojos negros

¿?: Estúpido de Sakumo, así nunca sabremos los equipos-dijo un niño de pelo rojo y ojos negros

Sakumo y Megumi: nas……

Todos los niños: porque llegan tarde!!!!

Megumi: lo siento chicos, pero yo me perdí en el sendero de la vida y….

Todos los niños: mentira!!!

Sakumo: a mí un gato negro se atravesó en mi camino y……

Todos los niños: mentira!!!

Megumi: no se enojen Riku, Sora, Nozomi, Amai, Zen, Daichi…

Sakumo: y Lebia- dijo interrumpiendo a su hermana

Riku: como quieren que no nos enojemos si siempre llegan tarde!!!- lo dijo molesto

Amai: cierto, contesten!!-lo dijo en el mismo tono

Nozomi: jajá jajá ya basta chicos jajá jajá

Lebia: es como dice mi papá la flama de la juventud nunca se apaga

Zen: estupideces que dice tu padre- lo dijo en seco mientras Lebia lo quería matar

Sora: no sé porque siempre molestas a Lebia, para mí que te gusta ¬¬ - dicho esto Zen se ruborizo, en cambio Lebia se molesta con Sora por el comentario

¿?: Muy bien, tomen asiento, les dire los equipos

Todos los niños: hai!!, Iruka sensei

Estuvo diciendo los equipos hasta llegar al 7

Iruka: equipo 7 son: Megumi Hatake

Megumi: hai

Iruka: Riku Sarutobi y Daichi Hyuuga

Riku: "bueno al menos me toco con megu-chan" hai

Daichi: si

Iruka: equipo 8: Zen Uchiha

Zen: mm

Iruka: Lebia Mitarachi y Amai Akimichi

Lebia: hai "tendré que soportar al torpe"

Amai: como diga- dijo comiendo unas papitas

Iruka: y equipo 9:Sora Sarutobi, Sakumo Hatake y Nozomi Hyuuga

Nozomi: "me toco con Sakumo"- piensa mientras se sonroja

Sora: "al fin le demostrare a todos de lo que soy capaz"

Sakumo: Nozomi, Sora después comemos?-les pregunta a sus compañeras, las cuales asintieron y no pudo quitar su mirada de Nozomi

Después de eso los nueve novatos se reunieron a comer

Megumi: por fin nos graduamos y seremos los mejores ninjas!!!-lo grito a los cuatro vientos

Sakumo: Megumi podrías gritar mas fuerte!!, creo que no te escucharon en Marte!!!!!

Megimi: oblígame!!!!!

Daichi: ya basta, no pelen!!-dicho esto lo dos de calmaron

¿?: Ha, que tenemos aquí, una manada de perdedores-dijo un niño de 12 años, pelo café y ojos negros

Continuara……

Solo espero que les guste esto y dejen reviews o sino ¬_¬ mejor ni digo


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de todo quiero agradecer a las personas que les gusto el primer capítulo espero que este también, disfruten y luego comentan

Hatakes Junior´s

Capitulo 2: Tres nuevos ninjas en la aldea

Riku: quienes son ustedes!!??-pregunto el genin

¿?: Como si te fuera a decir

¿?: Que aburrido y justo cuando todo estaba en perfecto estado-dijo una niña de 12 años, cabello rubio y ojos cafés

Todos los niños: diganos quienes son!!!-

¿?: no tienen que gritar-dijo una niña de 12 años, pelo rojo como el fuego y ojos negros

Megumi: solo díganos!!!-volvió a gritar la gennin

¿?:ella es saara-dijo señalando a la de cabello rojo- y ella es shikamari-señalo a la rubia

Sakumo: y tú?

Saara: se llama Kankori

Megumi: no son de aquí verdad

Shikamari: no somos de la aldea oculta entre la arena-dijo sin mucho animo

Riku: y que hacen aquí?

Kankori: seremos ninjas de konoha

Todos los niños: QUE!!! 0_0

Saara: como oyeron

¿? :Que pasa

Todos los niños: aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!-gritaron mientras lazaban rocas al hombre que los asusto, se de tu vieron y en ese instante

Sakumo y Megumi: PAPÁ!!!, QUE TE PASA QUIERES MATARNOS DE UN INFARTO!!! O\_/O

Kakashi: - que fuerza la heredaron de su madre

Megumi: y bien que haces aquí?!?-dijo mientras el y su hermano lo ayudaban a apararse

Kakashi: que no puedo ver a mis hijos cuando ya son gennin-dijo bromeando

Sakumo y Megumi: NOO!!!

Saara: quien es usted?

Kakashi: Hatake Kakashi su sensei…

Tal ves es un poco corto pero no se me ocurrió mas hasta la próxima

Se despide de ustedes: pucca-hatake


	3. Chapter 3

Antes quiero agradecer a las personas que dejan reviews (bueno debes en cuando), pero quiero que pongan atención, yo prometí que daría dos capítulos en ves de uno y obvió lo cumpliré. Así que damas y caballeros….con ustedes (música de fondo)…la historia!!!!!!

Hatake`s Junior`s

Capitulo 3: Conociendo a los Equipos

Kakashi: muy bien, los demás sus senseis los esperan-dicho esto todos los niños desaparecieron

En el campo de entrenamiento…

¿?: Hasta que llegaron-dijo un hombre con marcas rojas en las mejillas y un perro gigante

Lebia: quien es usted?

¿?: Me llamo Kiba Inuzuka y el es mi perro Akamaru, porque no se presentan?

Zen: me llamo Zen Uchiha y mi meta es ser más fuerte, para vencer a alguien en especifico

Kiba: y ese alguien es?

Zen: Hatake Sakumo

Amai: mas fuerte que sakumo, si que estas loco

Lebia: cierto nadie es mas fuerte que el, a excepción de sus padres

Kiba: bueno quien sigue?

Amai: me llamo Amai Akimichi y mi sueño es ser una ninja medico, la mejor de todas!!

Kiba: no exijes nada verdad?

Amai: nop ^_^

Kiba: bien solo faltas tu

Lebia: me llamo Lebia Mitarashi y mi sueño es ser la mejor ninja usando solo Taijutsu

Zen: nadie puede…eso es solo una estupides

Lebia: suélteme sensei, que lo voy a matar

Mientras esto pasaba en otra parte se encontraba el equipo 7 con su sensei

¿?:me llamo Shino Aburame, díganme como se llaman?

Megumi: me llamo Megumi Hatake y mi sueño es ser la Hokage

Daichi: yo soy Hyuuga Daichi y mi sueño es ser AMBU

Riku: y yo soy Sarutobi Riku y mi sueño es un jounin de elite

Shino: bien mañana nos vemos en el camp9o de entrenamiento numero 4 a las 8, hasta entonces-dicho esto desaparece

Megumi: que profesor mas extraño "bueno al menos no me toco con mi papá"

Con el equipo 9…

¿?: Me llamo rock lee y seré su sensei, alguien quiere empezar por presentarse?

Nozomi: me llamo Nozomi Uzumaki y mi sueño es ser la mejor ninja de todas

Sora: me llamo Sarutobi Sora y mi sueño es ser ninja AMBU

Sakumo: y yo soy Hatake Sakumo, y mi meta es ser mas fuerte que el ninja copia

Sora: más fuerte que tu papá?

Sakumo: hai

: no crees que será muy difícil

Sakumo: me da igual, he llevado esta mascara durante 7 y no me la quitare hasta ser mas poderoso que el, ese es mi destino, mi camino del ninja

Mientras todos discutían acerca del sueño de Sakumo, Kakashi se encargaba de conocer a su equipo.

Kakashi: bien, porque no se presentan, me dicen su nombre, lo que les gusta lo que les disgusta , esas cosas…

Kankori: bien: me llamo Sabaku no Kankori de la aldea oculta entre la arena, me gusta molestar a los demás y mi sueño es ser ninja medico

Kakashi: "fabuloso, otro que quiere ser ninja medico" bien quien sigue?

Shikamari: me llamo Sabaku no Shikamari, me gustan las nubes y ni sueño es tener una vida que no sea problemática

Kakashi: "igual que el padre"

Saara: y yo soy Sabaku no Saara, megusta las tormentas de arena y mi sueño es ser la kazakage de mi aldea y ser mas fuerte que mi padre

Después de una larga discusión de por que se odian mutuamente (para el que no sepa de alumno y profesor…ojetes¬_¬), todos acordaron verse a las 8 de la mañana hay…puesto que harian un verdadero examen.

Más tarde en la casa Hatake

Kakashi: y ahora que son genin ¿Cuáles serán sus metas?

Megumi: yo seré Hokage!!!

Sakumo: si tu claro, y yo seré el Chapulín Colorado

Sakura: Sakumo, no seas así!!!

Sakumo: Gomen Nasain-dijo asustado por el grito

Megumi: a todo esto ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

Sakumo: nada mas ni nada menos que ser mas fuerte que el ninja copia!!!-dicho esto kakashi casi se ahoga

Kakashi: ¿Qué yo?-dijo en broma-sakumo, nadie es mas fuerte que yo, a excepción que tu madre pero ese es otro tema

Sakumo: me da igual

Kakashi: eres igual de pesado y persistente que tu madre, ¿lo sabias?

Sakumo: crei que esa era megumi

Megumi: oye no me has contestado la pregunta

Sakumo: ¿Cuál pregunta?-dijo nervioso

Megumi: ¿Qué si te gusta nozomi?

Sakumo: y ¿Quiénes son los de la arena?

Kakashi: se le puede desir que son hijos de viejos amigos- le contesto

Megumi: no me cambien el tema!!!

Sakumo: ¿viejos amigos?

Sakura: a caso son…

Kakashi: si, esos mismos

Megumi: en estos momento diría como: me case un ninja enemigo, tengo dos hijos con el y me hice un tatuaje en la espalda, el viene a matarnos a todos y luego a destruir el mundo

Kakashi: que bueno meg-dijo feliz

Megumi: -.-

Sakumo: al parecer te gusto el chico nuevo

Kakashi y megumi: NANI!!!!!!-megumi se sonrojo y kakashi se desmallo

Megumi: que tonterías dices!!!

Sakumo: jajajajajajaja…..

Sakura: ayúdenme con su padre

Después de varias semanas, en la prueba de los niños, al principio trabajaron individual hasta que se fijaron que les faltaba compañerismo. Aprobaron el examen y ahora tienen misiones rango "D".

Un dia los padres se reunieron (los de la arena no) en la casa de Sakura a platicar y en esa conversación se le escapo lo del desmallo de kakashi.

¿?: jajajaj…asi que Kakashi-sensei, se desmallo-dijo un hombre de traje naranja, 35 años, ojos azules y cabello rubio

Sakura: NARUTO!!!, deja de reírte, es obvio que a kakashi le sorprendió

¿?: yo concuerdo con Sakura, como te sentirías si supieras que a Nozomi le gusta un chico-le dijo su esposa que traía un kimono violeta palido,34 años, ojos blancos y cabello azul

Naruto: todos sabemos que a nozomi le gusta sakumo, pero es el, el que no se da cuenta

Nozomi: "que suerte que sakumo no esta aquí"- pensaba mientras sentía le las mejillas le enrojecían

¿?: pues a mi hija, no le permitiré tener novia, amenos que el sea mas fuerte que yo-dijo un hombre con traje verde, cabello y ojos de color negro y 47 años

¿?: tu haces eso y yo te mato Gai!!!-le grito su esposa traía un chaleco café, falda y blusa color vino, cabello violeta, ojos cafés y 48 años

Gai: no!!!, soy muy joven para morir, no me mates Anko

Lebia: papá, me avergüenzas, pero no te preocupes que mi flama de la juventud no se apagara por un _torpe_ chico-dijo mirando a Zen

Gai: esa es mi hija-dijo mientras lloraba y abrazaba a Lebia

Lebia: no pue…puedo res…respirar-dijo con dificultas

Anko: suéltala que la asfixias!!

¿?: oye Sakura, y donde esta kakashi y tus hijos, ya deberían estar aquí-dijo una mujer de pelo rubio, ojos azules, 35 años traía una falda y blusa color morado

Sakura: no lo se Ino, salieron, pero no me dijeron a donde iban, por cierto alguien tiene hambre

¿?: yo si-dijo un hombre de 36 años traia un tipo armadura color rojo, cabello café y ojos de mismo color

Ino: Chouji, tu siempre tienes hambre- le contesto a su esposo

Daichi: al igual que la hija- lo dijo sin quitar su mirada de Amai, la cual estaba comiendo un platón de bolas de arroz

Zen: que tonto de comer solo porque si- dijo en seco

Sora: oye metete con alguien de tu tamaño

Riku: sora, todos tenemos la misma estatura-le dijo con sarcasmo-hay porque no eres una niña normal

Sora: U_U

Toc-toc

Sakura: yo voy-camina hasta la puerta y- pero si son…

Continuara…

Cap.4.- Viejos amigos y una gran sorpresa

¿?: hola Sakura-saludo una mujer de (N.D: mejor no digo las edades, porque me quieren matar) traia un pantalón azul y una blusa color blanca

¿?: Sakura, como estas?-saludo un hombre cabello blanco con una coleta, ojos negros, pantalón y chaleco rojo y un pergamino gigante en su espalda

Sakura: Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama?, son ustedes?-pregunto pasmada

Tsunade: claro que si, ya no recuerdas a tu maestra!!-le contesto un poco molesta

Naruto: hey sakura, que pasa?- en ese momento reconoció a las personas y en un instante ya los abrazaba-¿Cuánto tiempo?, ¿Cómo están?

Jiraiya: vaya naruto, no has cambiado nada

Sakura: bueno se van a quedar hay o van a pasar- acto seguido ya todos estaban en la sala

Megumi: mamá, quienes son?-pregunto mientas en traba a la casa

Sakumo: Nas-saludo el peligris

Todos los niños: porque llegas tarde!!

Sakumo: estaba cuidando a mis hijos

Todos los niños: Mentira!!, tienes 12 años, es imposible que tengas mujer

Kakashi: Nas

Todos los adultos: porque llegas tarde!!!

Kakashi: estaba cuidando a mis nietos

Todos los adultos: Mentira!!, tus hijos tienes 12 años, es imposible que estén casados

Kakashi: hola Jiraiya, Tsunade

Jiraiya: ahora se de donde saco lo mentiroso el niño

Sakumo: eh, hablablan de mi

Megumi: no…, hablaban del calentamiento global-dijo con sarcasmo

Sakumo: puede ser-^_^

Toc –toc

Megumi: torpe, ve a abrir

Sakumo: tu ve a abrir, babosa

Sakura: están a dos insultos mas de perder la televion por 1 mes

Sakumo y megumi: o_o los dos vamos

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron dos tres niños

¿?:disculpen de casualidad han visto a un hombre y una mujer de 68 años, solo que la mujer parece joven UoU-pregunto una niña de cabello blanco ojos color miel, 12 años vestía una blusa color verde y falda mismo color

Jiraiya y Tsunade: NATSUKI!!

¿?: Ya te cargo el payaso-dijo un niño cabello rubio, ojos color negro, 12 años vestía una camisa negra y un pantalón de mismo color

¿?: Discúlpate no crees?-le siguió un niño cabello blanco, ojos miel, vestía guantes en las manos (N.D: tipo Kakashi),camisa color azul y un pantalón de mismo color =Inner/Sakura: sabes que no me simpatizas ¬¬= (N.D: como si me importara ¬_¬)

Sakura: y quienes son?

Tsunade: iba a ser una sorpresa, son nuestros hijos

natsuki: culpa a Haruto, por impaciente que es

Haruto: oye culpa a Nawaki

Nawaki: y yo que hize T-T

Jiraiya: niños preséntense

natsuki: me llamo natsuki Senju y soy la más lista que este espécimen-dijo mientras señalaba a Haruto

Haruto: me las pagaras, mi nombre es Haruto Senju y soy el mejor…

Nawaki: me llamo Nawaki Senju y no le crean a mi hermano, no es el mejor en nada

Haruto: T-T

Sakumo: yo soy Hatake Sakumo y ella es mi hermana Hatake Megumi

Megumi: hola

Amai: Akimichi Amai, para servirles

Riku: soy Riku…

Sora: yo soy Sora…

Riku y Sora: sarutobi, para lo que sea

Lebia: Mitarashi Lebia y ese de capullo es Uchiha Zen

Zen: da igual-dijo sin prestar atención

Nozomi: soy Uzumaki Nozomi

Daichi: y yo Hyuuga Daichi

Los tres niños: un placer conocerlos

Haruto: había escuchado que Konoha tenia flores hermosas y valla que si, porque las estoy mirando justo ahora-dicho esto Daichi, Riku y Zen se enojaron

Nozomi: gracias-dijo casi en un susurro

Sakumo: si muchas gracias, por recordarnos lo hermosas que son- dijo mientras lo miraba con odio

Megumi: celos-dijo en susurro para que solo Sakumo la oyera

Sakumo: cállate, que no eres precisamente una hermosura- dijo mirándola

Megumi: PREPARA TU TESTAMENTO QUE TE MATO!!!!!-dicho esto lo persiguió por toda la casa

Nawaki: es normal que pelen?- le pregunto a Sora

Sora:si desde toda la vida

Haruto: sabes hermano ella es para ti, así que conquístala-le susurro a Nawaki el cual se ruborizo, pero no se dieron cuenta que Riku los escucho

Riku: "no dejare que juegan con mi hermana"

Mientras esto pasaba, en toda la casa se escuchaba que cosas se rompían por la persecución de gato y ratón

Megumi: Sakumo!!!, no huyas, solo voy a molerte a golpes un poco

Sakumo: por eso mismo corro!!!-despues de eso se escucho que algo valioso se partia en mil pedasos y un _o no_ también

Sakura: si fuel jarrón, juro que estarán castigados por lo menos 10 mil siglos!!!

Sakumo: fue Megumi- dijo mientras se curaba la mano torcida

Megumi: no es cierto fue Sakumo!!-dijo mientras ella trataba de vendarse la rodilla

Amai: que tal si dejan de pelear y vamos por Ramen-dijo tratando de Calmar el ambiente

Nozomi: bien todos los que estén a favor de ir, levanten la mano-acto seguido los vemos caminar por las calles de Konoha

Sakumo: seguirán escondidos o que?-dijo mientras detenia su camino

¿?: ya no tiene sentido ocultarnos, Kankori-dijo mientras bajaba del tejado de una casa

Kankori: Saara, ya oíste?-pregunto mientras desasía su jutsu de invisibilidad

Saara: si, ya escuche, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta Shikamari?-pregunto saliendo de una tienda de armas

Shikamari: no lo se, pero este chico es demasiado problemático

Sakumo: ni yo, solo lo dije alazar y todos calleron-dicho esto todos los niños calleron patas arriba

Megumi: Grrrr….eres un Baka!!!

Natsuki: quienes son?-le pregunto a los perseguidores

Kankori: soy…-no pudo hablar puesto que se ruborizo al ver a Natsuki

Natsuki: tu eres..

Kankori: kan…kanko…- Shikamari lo golpeo-Kankori!!, Sabaku no Kankori

Shikamari: yo soy Sabaku no Shikamari

Saara: y yo soy Sabaku no Saara

Natsuki: mucho gusto

Haruto: vaya mas flores hermosa- dicho esto saara se ruborizo, shikamari lo ignoro y kankori, el estaba en otro mundo como para decirle algo

Natsuki: son amigos suyos?

Sakumo: no, pero si ellos quieren?

Kankori: amigos eso no esta en mi vocabulario-dijo volviendo de las nubes

Natsuki: pues ahora lo tendras- lo hagarra del brazo-vamos por ramen

Kankori: yo…eto

Una ves hay, empezaron a platicar y en esa conversación…

Sakumo: tu padre es el Kazakage!!

Saara: hai, mi padre es el líder de la aldea oculta entre la arena!!-dijo orgullosa

Nozomi: entonces tu aldea espera mucho de ti, no es cierto?

Saara: asi es hay demasiada presión para mi

Nozomi: igual yo, eso de que tu padre sea el Kage es muy pesado y mas cuando y te dicen _Honorable hija_

Saara: y tu como lo sabes?

Nozomi: es que mi padre es el Hokage

Saara: O_O

Nozomi: en serio, mi papá es el Hokage y mi mamá la heredera del clan Hyuuga

Saara: *.*

Natsuki: si no fuera por mi mamà, tu padre no seria Hokage

Nozomi: a que te refieres?-pregunto dudosa

Nawaki: a que mi mamá fue la Hokage de la aldea oculta ente las hojas

Todos los niños (N.D: incluyendo a los de la arena): QUE!!!

Continuara…

Espero que lo hallan disfrutado se despide de ustedes: pucca-hatake

Dejen Reviews


	4. Examen chunnin?

Primero que nada, lo siento por la tardanza.

Segundo. Cierto los nombres de los niños los saque de otra fic. Espero no causar problemas.

Y tercero. Con ustedes la historia.

Capitulo 5: ¿Examen chunnin?

Ya había pasados unas semanas desde que los críos se enteraron, sobre Tsunade y más. Ahora los críos querían más acción. Pero…

-¡dique si!-grito la pequeña heredera del clan Hyuuga

-basta Nozomi, entiende que apenas eres un gennin, no te daré ninguna misión peligrosa-dijo serio Naruto, el cual en realidad no quería que le pasase nada a su "princesa"

-Naruto-kun, porque no le das una tipo C. –dijo su esposa esperando que ambos Uzumaki's se tranquilizaran

-no lo sé…-dijo su esposo

-anda…y te querré mas que ayer-dijo Nozomi, con ojos de borrego a medio morir

-de acuerdo, pero no le digas a nadie, si se enteran que lo estoy asiendo por ti me meteré en una bronca con mi suegro.

-confía en mi, DEVERAS!-dijo saliendo del despacho de su padre

-¿de dónde saco esa actitud?-pregunto Naruto

-"Si te dijera"-pensaba Hinata con pena

-pero sabes, no les daré la misión…

-¿!qué?

-les daré algo mejor…-dijo, mientras Hinata ya sospechaba que era lo que decía. Solo esperaba a que los niños estuvieran listos para alto riesgo

En la casa Hatake…

-¿Examen Chunnin?-pregunto Sakumo

-sí, estoy pensando que ya es hora de meter a mi equipo-contesto Kakashi

-creí que esperarías un poco mas…

-no te preocupes Sakumo se lo que hago-dijo mientras caminaba a la sala

Sakumo estaba pensando sobre lo que acababa de escuchar, su padre, pensaba meter a su quipo al tan famoso examen chunnin. Acaso ya estarían capacitados para tanto.

Si era si, tenía que hacerse aun más fuerte.

-sakumo…-escucho la voz de su hermana

-¿qué pasa?

-me preguntaba…porque nuestros sensei's, no nos han mencionado nada del examen.

-no lo sé…

-¿aun quieres vencerlo…?-pregunto su hermana, con toque de tristeza

-no quiero ser la sombra de papá

-no lo eres…

-claro que sí. Tal vez no lo hagas notado pero…es como si toda la aldea esperara grandes cosas de nosotros.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Nozomi, por ser hija del hokage y nieta del gran Hiashi Hyuuga, esperan mucho de ella; Daichi por ser el hijo del genio Hyuuga Neji; Sora y Riku, nietos del gran Tercer Hokage; Zen, el hijo del Ultimo Uchiha; los Senju, hijos de los dos grandes sannin; y nosotros por ser los hijos del gran kakashi saringan y la mejor ninja medico.

-entiendo…

-tenemos que ser fuertes…no dejare que me comparen con papá, solo por el parecido. Además tú quieres ser hokage

-entonces…

-tenemos que tener el sharringan

-la cosa es que no somos Uchicha's

-aun así lo conseguiré. Estas con migo o en mi contra

-contigo

-pues adelante convenceremos a nuestros senseis que nos pongan en el examen Chunnin

Continuara…

Corto lo admito, pero es por falta de ideas. Y mucha tarea…

Dejen sus comentarios.

Se despide de ustedes: Pucca-hatake


End file.
